A Quidditch game: When Luna first met the Weasleys
by PensiveGirl
Summary: A little one-shot when seven-year-old Luna first met the Weasley's... cute...


**This is just a little one-shot of when Luna first met the Weasleys, I thought it was cute…**

It had been a cool day with a slight breeze, and sunny, with damp grass from the previous night's rain. It had been the first time the seven-year-old Luna had ventured so far from her home. No one really cared that she went so far, as long as she kept to herself and came back for mealtimes. And everything was calm.

Suddenly, from above a circle of trees, Luna saw a flaming orange… thing bob up into her plane of view. Her heart raced with anticipation. Was one of those fantastical creatures from her father stories? She skipped closer to get a better look.

Alas! It was not anything out of the ordinary, just three boys on broomsticks, zooming around and tossing a ball. It didn't stop Luna from staying, though. She plopped herself down, taking shelter from behind a large shrub, to watch…

It was the oldest who had the ball now. He was tall and strong, with longish hair, a flaming red like his two brothers.

"Charlie!" he cried, tossing the ball high in the air to the other side of the clearing.

The middle boy, Charlie, was certainly the best player, hands down. He streaked across the clearing effortlessly, spiraling into a dive and catching the ball with one hand, barely griping his broom with the other.

Now it was Charlie's turn to toss the ball.

"Percy!" he called to the youngest boy, the one with glasses, and chucked the ball at him.

Percy looked franticly at the oncoming object. He lurched forward on his broom, waving his arms our to catch it. The ball, however, soared right through his outstretched hands and hit him squarely on the forehead. It wasn't heavy, but the force knocked him right around his broom. He swayed dizzily; coasting gently downwards, and promptly fell off his broom, landing with a thud on the ground.

"Ow," was all he said.

Luna giggled under her breath, but the other boys were laughing harder.

"Not again!" the oldest snorted, feigning a sigh.

"Come off it Bill," Percy groaned, "It's Charlie's fault anyway."

Charlie laughed even harder, "It's not my fault you're rubbish. There's no way you'll ever make the school team."

"Humph," Percy pushed himself up to the sitting position and regained some authority, "I'm not going to even try out. I am going to be Head Boy!"

Bill snorted again.

Percy scowled, and then jumped. A small gnome had been tottering around the clearing and had just collided with one of Percy's legs.

"What the – " Charlie started, but was cut off by Percy's cry.

"Bill!" he squealed, pointing at Luna.

Luna stepped forward eagerly, it wasn't often she met fellow wizards.

"Hello," she said politely.

It was like the brooms suddenly disappeared. One second they were there, another second they were gone. Luna wasn't fazed.

"What are you doing here?" Charlie asked rather rudely.

"Watching you," Luna replied serenely.

"Why?" Bill's eyes narrowed.

"Because you're very good at Quidditch," she said, nodding encouragingly. "Well except for you," she nodded to Percy, "You might need some more practice."

Confusion swept across their faces, but was replaced by relief.

"Wait, you know what Quidditch is?" Bill asked, grinning.

"The most noble game in the wizarding world."

"Oh, so you're a … witch?" Percy asked hesitantly.

Luna sighed.

"No," (the boys tensed) "I won't be a witch until I'm accepted to Hogwarts, and that won't be for another few years."

Bill burst out laughing.

"Sorry about that… er… what's your name?"

"Luna. Luna Lovegood."

"Sorry Luna. We thought you were a Muggle, see."

"I thought so," she agreed.

They stood there for a second awkwardly. Luna began to hum an unfamiliar tune.

"Er… how old are you Luna?" Charlie asked suddenly.

"Seven."

"Hmm…" he paused for a second, "We have a sister, Ginny. She's about your age. Maybe we can introduce you two sometime…"

Luna's whole face brightened with pure joy.

"A friend?" she exclaimed, "That would be lovely. I've never had a real friend before. I had an imaginary friend named Scrappy once. He was a Crumple-Horned Snorckack. They do exist, you know," she added, her portrubent eyes accusing, "Or are you too narrow minded to believe me?"

"… Or maybe… NOT," Charlie snickered under his breath. And still chuckling, the three boys grabbed their brooms and started back towards the Burrow.

Luna sighed and turned towards home. She still couldn't understand why no one wanted to be her friend. It had happened before: children of family friends, relatives, no one seemed to like her. She sniffed a couple times, but then mopped her eyes with her small hand.

Someday, she swore, I'll make friends… the best friends in the world… and they'll be famous, but still love me just the same…


End file.
